


minutes in heaven

by kekeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Lokal!AU, M/M, Pining Kageyama Tobio, it is not a kghn fic actually it is just hinata through kageyama's eyes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeiji/pseuds/kekeiji
Summary: hanya dalam waktu-waktu seperti ini, tobio merasa dekat. seakan sang mentari memang menampakkan diri hanya untuknya.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for #HQLokalWeek day 7 - free. just two boys going to school earlier to do their homework, one is hopelessly in love with the other.

“Makasih ya Bang!”

“Sip, jangan lupa bintang limanya, Dek!”

Tobio melirik arlojinya. Pukul enam lebih lima belas. Dari gerbang melintas parkiran, deru vespa terdengar jelas. Mesin dimatikan dan helm dilepas, menampakkan surai jingga yang jatuh bebas. Rambut yang jadi incaran gunting cukur para guru penegak peraturan. Rambut yang sama sekali waktu pernah Tobio usak, _akhirnya_ , dan sejak itu nggak pernah beranjak dari mimpi dan khayalnya.

“Pagi, Kageyama! Udah ngerjain PR?”

Arloji menunjukkan waktu pukul enam lebih tujuh belas.

“Hah, ada PR?”

Shoyo tergelak. Tobio mengutuki mentari pagi. Harusnya ia menampakkan diri jauh di atas langit, bukan di lahan parkir lalu di depan mata seakan ia dekat, seakan ia dapat direngkuh dengan satu uluran tangan.

“Ada, bego! Gue udah minta difotoin Tsukki, sih, nggak tau bener atau enggak. Mau nyontek?”

“Boleh?”

“Boleh, kalau lo bisa duluan sampai kelas!”

Pukul enam lebih dua puluh. Belum apa-apa sudah berpeluh. Tangan-tangan mereka secepat kilat menyergap gagang pintu kelas.

“Gue duluan!”

“Gue, bego!”

“Lo telat sepersekian detik!”

“Lo, bodoh!”

Keduanya tertawa sembari berebut memasuki kelas, jelas-jelas melupakan siapa yang menang dan yang kalah. Bukan hal penting, menurut Shoyo. Ia menuju bangkunya di pojok belakang di sisi kanan, membanting bukunya ke atas meja.

“Kageyama, cepetan! Keburu bel masuk!”

Tobio menaruh tasnya di baris depan, di sisi kiri dekat jendela. Mengambil bukunya, kemudian duduk di depan Shoyo.

Arloji menunjukkan waktu pukul enam lebih dua puluh dua. Masih ada waktu, masih panjang masanya.

Tobio berusaha mengabaikan wajah Shoyo yang dekat dengan wajahnya, sibuk mengatur layar ponsel yang menampilkan contekannya. Tangan dengan sigap memindahkan jawaban ke buku tulisnya.

Pukul enam lebih tiga puluh.

“Heh Hinata bego, bukannya soal ini harusnya pakai rumus ini?”

“Ya kalo gue tau, gue nggak bakal nyontek, anjir.”

“Terus kok soal itu hasilnya begitu? Kan ini dikali ini jadinya—”

“Nyontek tinggal nyontek apa susahnya, sih?!”

Pukul enam lebih tiga puluh lima. Dengan pena di genggaman dan lembar buku digoreskan, Tobio tenggelamkan dirinya dalam percakapan. Hanya dalam saat seperti ini Tobio merasa dekat, seakan sang mentari memang menampakkan diri hanya untuknya.

Tobio menenggelamkan diri semakin dalam. Shoyo yang geram ketika pulpennya macet di tengah jalan. Shoyo yang tertawa mendengar bagaimana Tobio hampir terjatuh dari motor ojolnya karena masih setengah mengantuk. Shoyo yang tadi pagi hampir melupakan helmnya. Shoyo yang dengan lembut menyentuh jemari Tobio yang menghalangi layar ponselnya.

_Shoyo yang sedari dulu menahan hatinya, tanpa ada sedikit pun niat mengembalikan._

Pukul enam lebih—

Ia tak lagi melirik arloji. Dari jendela, mentari pagi mulai menyinari.

Tobio berharap waktu dapat berhenti.

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic seems familiar to you yes i have posted this on hqfess and my write.as page before. kudos and comments are very appreciated :D


End file.
